


Hold Beast

by cecania



Series: The Lowlander [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar Cullen, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an amusing story Cullen never wanted to come to life so of course his siblings told Elora and now she wants to meet the Hold Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Beast

**Author's Note:**

> ...I really have no excuse for this, it’s just shameless smut that sprung from a conversation I had with raexmell that turned into this. I’m also blaming frank-a-lank because she’s been super sweet about the story and sends me inspirational things to motivate me!

 

            Pulling off her shirt, Elora shook out her hair before reaching up to run her fingers through it. She’d already undone the braids earlier after dinner, letting the curls tumble freely down her back. She would probably regret it come tomorrow, but she wanted it loose tonight.

            A soft laugh left her when she was pulled backwards into a warm embrace. “I’m not done yet,” she whispered.

            He rubbed his cheek against her hair, inhaling slowly. “I’m not allowed to hold you?”

            “Holding usually leads to other things.” Point in case, he was already stroking her bare stomach.

            Cullen laughed softly and kissed her quickly. “Aye, well, you can’t blame me, Elora.”

            She was almost certain she could but she wasn’t going to. She sighed as he trailed his hands along her as he stepped away from her. Looking over her shoulder, she watched him walk around the bed to his side. Her breath caught as he reached behind him to haul his shirt over his head, the tattoos across his skin and the scars always making her stare. _He_ always made her stare. A stray thought came to her and she remembered that she had had plans for this evening. “Rosalie and Branson were telling me a story earlier,” she murmured to get his attention.

            His shoulders sagged. “What was it this time?” he sighed.

            Toying with the laces of her breast band, she took a step closer to the bed. “It was about when you became Thane. About the celebration after?”

            “Korth’s fucking teeth, can’t they ever keep their mouths shut?” Cullen growled. “Of all the things…! What did they tell you?”

            Elora stripped off the last of her clothing and let it fall to the floor. “The part about unleashing the hold beast.”

            “Of course they did,” he snapped.

            Elora bit her lip at the irritation in his voice. Perhaps this wasn’t the best thing to do to him but the story had left her sides aching from laughter when they had told it to her. She couldn’t just leave it alone.

            “No. This can’t continue,” he said shortly. “I refuse to let them-”

            “Cullen.”

            His head turned to look at her as he started away from the bed but he stopped when he saw her. “You’re naked.”

            “How nice of you to finally notice.”

            Cullen took a step toward her but stopped when she held up a hand. “Elora?”

            “I’m curious,” she said quietly, “about how much of that story was true.”

            “Depends on what they told you,” he said slowly.

            He was watching her with a blend of lust and wariness that grew the closer she got to him. She saw his gaze moving over her, trailing down her body and lingering in spots. But he looked back up at her face when she was within arm’s reach. “Bran said that you got drunk and-”

            Cullen shook his head. “No, he got drunk,” he corrected, “and thought he was hilarious in making that joke.”

            Running her teeth over her lower lip, Elora lifted her brow at him. “So you didn’t say it?”

            “No,” he muttered. “Did he say that I did?”    
            She nodded slowly.

            Cullen sighed. “He said it, after drinking more than he should have been allowed at that age,” he explained. “I’m still not even sure how he managed to get his hands on that much alcohol but the rules were…lax that night, I suppose.”

            Elora reached out, catching her fingers in the waistband of his pants. “So you don’t agree with what he said?”

            “No.”

            “Well,” Elora murmured, “I thought it would be beneficial to the clan, having two hold beasts.”

            A low noise, almost a growl, left him. “We only have one.”

            “I’m not sure I agree with you,” she said, slowly unravelling the ties around his hips that were keeping his pants up.

            It was his turn to lift a brow at her. “You’re telling me that you agree with him?”

            Shoving his pants down his legs, she curled her fingers around his erection and slowly stroked him as he groaned. “What? That you should unleash the hold beast?” she breathed.

            Cullen groaned again but it was torn between pleasure and irritation. “My cock is not the hold beast,” he muttered, thrusting into her hand.

            “Well, I haven’t actually met the hold beast so how would I know?” she murmured, leaning forward to kiss his chest.

            “I’m going to kill Branson,” Cullen growled but she looked up as his head fell back. His hips were slowly curling back and forth, moving him in her hand when she stopped stroking him.

            Elora kissed him again, her tongue flicking out to trace around his nipple and the blue lines curling around it. “So no unleashing the hold beast?”

            A choked growl left him as she scraped her teeth over him before she sucked gently on his now slightly red skin. “We’re not having this conversation.”

            He almost sounded like he was pleading and it made her smile against him. “Oh, alright,” she said, letting go of him and stepping back. “I suppose we could just go to bed if you’d rather.”

            He was staring at her in disbelief as she started to turn away from him and she knew he didn’t rather. He was too aroused to want to simply go to bed and, truth be told, she was well on her way to not wanting to sleep either. “Elora….”

            She shrugged. “It’s alright, Cullen. You’re probably tired and-Oh!” she gasped as he hauled her back into him again. His erection was rubbing against her back, just above her ass, and she wasn’t surprised when he thrust against her slowly. “So,” she breathed, “not tired?”

            “Not at all,” he growled.

            Wriggling in his grip, she turned to face him, pressing her hands against his chest. “Are we going to unleash-“

            “Stop saying that,” he muttered, fisting his hands in her hair to haul her up to him.

            She sighed against him as he bent over to kiss her. Swaying on her toes, she shivered as she brushed against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest and his cock against her belly. She pulled away from him, shushing him when he made a short noise. Staring up at him, she drank in the flush on his cheeks and the darkened amber of his eyes.

            “Elora?” he murmured.

            Dropping back down to the floor, she kissed the centre of his chest and rubbed her nose against him. Her hands trailed along his sides until she could grip his hips. “You haven’t really told me a lot about the hold beast,” she whispered. “Do you worship them?”

            “Not in the sense you’re thinking.”

            Kissing a little lower, she fought a smile. He still sounded grumpy about it. “So I’m not allowed to worship you?” she breathed.

            “Elora,” he groaned as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

            Smiling up at him, she let her fingers trail along the v-line of his hips. Lifting up a little, she nipped at those muscles and felt him tremble. Elora kissed down the line until her breath fanned the base of his cock. His hand was still in her hair so she felt his fingers tighten on her and he urged her closer. “Eager?” she murmured.

            A ragged mumble left him, his free hand gently stroking her cheek. He inhaled sharply when she turned her head, catching his thumb and sucking slowly on him. He jerked in front of her as she let him go with a wet pop and turned to take him into her mouth. “Aye, Elora,” he hissed as she slid down him.

            Smiling around him, she fought the urge to hum as both of his hands cupped the back of her head. Despite his urging before, he wasn’t pushing now, letting her take him as she would. It didn’t stop him from moaning her name, making pleased little hums as she did something he liked.

            “You know,” she said softly, trailing kisses along him, “you’re not really helping dispel the idea about the hold beast, making all that noise.”

            A pained laugh left him that trailed off into a grunt as her hand ran along him even as her tongue flicked over his balls. “You aren’t, uh, going to forget that, mm, are you?” he asked, his voice strained.

            Most likely not. It was an amusing story. Nuzzling him, she kissed the darker trail of hair leading down his abdomen and enjoying the sound he made a little too much. She loved the fact that she, little Elora who was a nobody in the Tower, could bring this man to his knees with a few well-placed kisses. It was a heady kind of power to have.

            “Mm, aye,” Cullen sighed as she kissed the tip of him and closed her lips around only that part.

            Her lashes fluttered shut as she sucked on him gently. But she kept her eyes open as best she could, watching him as he swallowed before his mouth fell open again as he panted for air. The muscles in his arms were flexing, the tattoos on the right dancing on his skin as he moved. She thought she could see a quiver in his stomach as he clenched it. Trailing her hands down his thighs, she felt his legs shake before a gasp left her as his hands moved to her shoulders pushing her back.

            “Cullen,” she mumbled, put out as he kept her from leaning forward again.

            He bent slightly, slipping his hands under her arms.

            A shriek left her when he lifted her easily and tossed her onto the bed. “Brute,” she breathed as she sank into the fur covers.

            He gripped her ankles and hauled her to the edge of the bed.

            Elora licked her lips as she looked at him, standing between her legs and ready to take her. She held out her hands to him, making a grabbing motion. “Come here, Cullen,” she pleaded.

            His grip on her legs loosened slightly, his thumbs rubbing small circles against her ankles. “Not yet,” he said softly.

            She started to pout at him before a shiver wound through her as he fell to his knees, just as she had done. “This was supposed to be about you,” she whispered.

            Cullen chuckled quietly, kissing the inside of her knee. “And you think that I don’t enjoy this?” he asked, kissing higher and moving his grip to her knees now. “That I don’t enjoy the taste of you on my tongue? That I don’t enjoy listening to every sound you make while my mouth is on you?”

            Elora squirmed on the bed as each question was accompanied by a kiss that moved him higher up her legs.

            “That I couldn’t spend every night making you weak with the pleasure you let me give you?”

            She cried out as the last question was followed by a long kiss to the wet flesh between her legs. “Oh!”

            He chuckled against her and tightened his hold on her when she bucked on the bed. “Because I could,” he breathed, slinging her legs over his shoulders.

            Clutching at the blankets, Elora tried not to scream as Cullen greedily lapped at her. She had been wet before but having his mouth on her, feeling him sucking and licking at her was showing her that clearly she hadn’t been as aroused as she had thought. Her toes curled behind his shoulders, heels digging into his back. “Oh,” she sighed as he found her clit and treated it to the same pleasure.

            She could feel him breathing heavily against her, feel the muscles in his back shifting and she suddenly knew he had his hand on himself as well. Somehow that only aroused her more, knowing he was stroking his cock while he stayed between her legs. Her feet pushed against him, rubbing herself against his face at the very thought. “Cullen,” she gasped.

            He growled as her thighs closed on him, holding him right where he was. His arm wrapped around her, pressing across her belly as she rocked against him again. But it turned to a hum as she kept gasping and she could hear that he was pleased with himself as her legs started to shake.

            Letting go of the blankets, Elora threw her arms over her face. Maker, he’d barely started touching her and already? How wanton was she that it took so little-“Oh,” she moaned, twisting as much as she could on the blankets and pushing harder on his back. “No!” she screamed when he pulled away from her.

            “Easy,” he rumbled, shifting her legs off his shoulders and pushing to his feet.

            “Oh, yes,” she whispered. “Yes, Cullen, yes!”

            Cullen groaned as she reached for him again and he leaned down to slide his arms under her. Shifting her up the bed as he climbed onto it, he barely reacted as she wrapped her legs around him but she felt him shudder as she tugged him closer.

            She moaned as he slipped between wet folds, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit. It broke off as he shifted one hand between them but it became a shout as all he did was tease her further, actually dragging himself through her sex and pressing to her clit. She whimpered, writhing under him. She was close, so close, and he kept teasing her! “I’m going to bite you,” she whispered harshly.

            He laughed darkly. “No, you’re not,” he countered.

            “You don’t know that. I could-” She stopped talking as he slowly pressed inside her.

            “I do know,” Cullen purred, easing a little deeper into her.

            “Damn you,” Elora moaned.

            “Should I stop?”

            “Don’t you dare!”

            He was smiling at her but it was strained as she squeezed him. “Hakkon’s balls, Elora,” he swore after a moment.

            It was his fault! Her fingers dug into his biceps the further he pushed and the more she clenched around him. It was his fault for bringing her to the edge and leaving her there! “Oh!” she gasped when the hand around his cock brushed against her clit.

            His low noise rumbled through her but she drowned it out with another cry as he didn’t move his fingers except in circles around her. His skin was rough but she was wet enough she barely felt it. All she could feel was the touch, moving over and around and with just the right amount of pressure so that she could-His fingers faltered as she came, rippling around and squeezing him.

            “Wait,” she whispered when he stroked her again. “Please, wait!”

            He moved his hand, planting it on the bed beside her and leaning further over her. “As long as you need,” he murmured huskily, kissing her slowly.

            Her hands slid around him to grip his back, feeling his muscles shift slightly under her touch. But he stayed still as she trembled beneath him, waiting for her like he said he would. She stroked along his spine when she finally took a full breath but he stole it from her as he took it for what it was, his sign to move.

            His head bowed over hers as his body curled, pushing deeper before retreating smoothly. The ends of his hair teased her skin and made her want to fist her hands in it. But she was too busy grasping at his back to consider doing anything more.

            Tightening her legs around him, she pulled him closer and sighed as it made his thrusts shorter. He was moving them on the bed as his hips collided with the backs of her thighs but neither of them seemed to care, both more focused on the way he was taking her.

            He hissed softly when her nails dug into him but she didn’t apologize. He’d done something different with that thrust, grinding down against her and making pleasure spark through her at the contact with her clit.

            “No!” she protested when he levered himself back up and broke her hold on him. It died quickly when he knelt on the bed, hefting her up into his lap as he cupped her ass. “Yes!” she cried when he pulled her into his next thrust.

            A low growl left him as he fucked her and she could feel his eyes moving over her. She didn’t care she just didn’t want him to stop! But his fingers were digging into her, gripping her tightly as he pulled her to him.

            One of her hands was covering her mouth, trying to quiet the desperate noises spilling from her as he took her. The other slid down her body to rub against her clit. As much as she didn’t want him to stop, she wanted to come again. She wanted _him_ to come and knew he wouldn’t until she did. Her touch grew firmer at that thought and she nearly bit down on her hand in response.

            “Elora,” Cullen groaned, his thrusts stuttering slightly as she tightened around him.

            A long moan left her, hitching at the end and sounding more like a whine. Her fingers shook as she realised it wasn’t going to take much more to make her come and she tipped her head back into the blankets. His name left her in a scream as he ground into her again and forced her fingers to press harder against herself.

            She heard Cullen swear, felt him buck against her, but each thrust sent more pleasure rushing through her and she writhed on the blankets in response. His nails bit into the soft flesh of her ass as he gripped her tighter and he held her still as he pressed deep into her, groaning raggedly.

            She wasn’t surprised when he let her go and slumped forward over her. But he didn’t stop, his arms giving out shortly and he landed heavily on her.

            She quickly wound her arms around him, holding him close while they both panted for air. She pressed absent kisses to him, nuzzling against his hair and enjoying the feel of him pressing her down into the bed. He was a solid weight but she wouldn’t move him for the world.

            Cullen finally mumbled something, rubbing his face against her absently. Her toes curled when the scruff on his cheeks made contact with her skin and she tried not to giggle. Now wasn’t the time.

            A soft sigh left her as he pushed himself up on his forearms and he echoed it a little louder. She smiled lazily up at him when he looked at her.

            His head tipped to the side and he gently brushed a strand of hair off of her face. “Alright?”

            She nodded and turned into the touch but her smile grew after a moment.

            “What is that for?”

            Turning just enough to look at him again, she breathed, “I don’t believe you about the hold beast.”

            He blinked at her before groaning. “Elora!”

            She laughed delightedly at the disgust in her voice but she knew there was definitely no way she was letting this go now. Not if _that_ was how he was going to respond to her.


End file.
